


Mixed Signals

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Chess, F/M, Family, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Text messages fly when an anticipated event actually happens
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 7
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 12 - Dialogue Only of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> Mini-series that continues the Java knights/Yule Knights story line
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507969086/in/dateposted-public/)  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50413028618/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Hermione: Come home  
Ron: I’ll be home n a couple of hours  
Hermione: Come home now  
Ron: Mione  
Ron: are you okay?  
Hermione: Mo  
Ron: Love, what’s going on?  
Hermione: I think my water just brake  
Rn: What?!?!  
Hermione: I think my water just broke  
Ron: I’m leaving now  
Hermione: My back hurts  
Ron: I’m coming

Ron: HELP!!!  
Harry: Do you know what time it is? I just got off nights  
Ron: No - her water broke  
Harry: What do you need?  
Ron: I forgot. I have to get home  
Harry: Where is your list?  
Ron: Which list?  
Harry: The “when her water breaks” list  
Ron: I think it’s n my pocket…  
Harry: Check your pocket  
Ron: I have three lists  
Harry: I’ll bet it say “Breath Ron” at the top  
Ron: Found it  
Harry: Look at what else is on the list.  
Ron: I’m driving  
Harry: Please tell me you are using voice to text  
Ron: I’m not stupid  
Harry: Gald to hear that  
Ron: She called, I’m headed home  
Harry: Call the doctor when you get to the flat  
Ron: What do I say?  
Harry: Mione will tell you  
Ron: Then what?  
Harry: The doctor will tell you

Hermione: You didn’t tell me  
Ginny: Tell you what?  
Hermione: how much this can hurt or how gross it is  
Ginny: How gross what is?  
Hermione: Having a baby!!!  
Ginny: What happened?  
Hermione: either my water just broke or I have lost all control of my bladder… or both  
Ginny: You are definitely in labor  
Hermione: I noticed  
Ginny: Where is my brother?  
Hermione: On the way home  
Ginny: You are going to be fine  
Hermione: Ouch, tha hurt  
Ginny: Mione…  
Hermione: What?!?!?!  
Ginny: ‘m sure he will e home soon. Remember to breath  
Hermione: I am… I think  
Ginny: Love you Mione… see you and my niece soon  
Hermione: It could be a boy  
Ginny: I know you…

Ginny: Okay ladies, it’s time  
Luna: For what?  
Daphne: ???  
Ginny: Do you remember the topic of conversation Friday night?  
Daphne: Which converaton?  
Luna: there were several conversations friday night  
Ginny: Seriously?!?!  
Daphne: Refresh my memory  
Luna: we talked about writing and holiday plans and…  
Ginny: Hermione called…  
Luna: Is she okay?  
Daphne: Wait a minute…  
Ginny: She’s having the baby  
Luna: Ohhhh  
Daphne: That “It’s time”  
Ginny: Do you two remember what to do?  
Daphne: Let me find that list  
Luna: I just have to keep Nevill and Ron calm  
Daphne: Ron, I understand, but Neville  
Ginny: Why Nevile?  
Luna: Have you ever seen Neville around a hospital?  
Daphne: Oh yeah… that could be a big job  
Ginny: Get the guys and meet at my place in an hour  
Luna: We might have to meet you at the hospital.  
Daphne: what’s up?  
Ginny: Shop hours?  
Luna: Yes, but I think I can run out all the customers without upsetting anyone.  
Daphne: How?  
Luna: it’s called a family emergency  
Ginny: that works. See you in an hour

Harry: Ron is a mess  
Neville: That’s not new  
Theo: Make it quick. Planing time is almost up  
Harry: Hermione called him  
Theo: That’s nothing new  
Neville: But she doesn’t call in the middle of the day  
Harry: Think about it. Why would she call him in the middle of a work day?  
Theo: Is she craving pickles?  
Neville: That doesn’t sound like her  
Theo: I have no clue  
Harry: What did we talk about Friday night that made him turn three shades of green and then go pale?  
Theo: His rotten chess game last night  
Neville: The baby? Wait… the baby  
Harry: Nev for the win! He is on his way home to get her  
Theo: Are we supposed to do something when that happens?  
Neville: I think there is a list for that…  
Harry: The girls have the lists, just expect your mobiles to get super busy soon

Luna: Hey sunshine  
Neville: Hey Moonbeam  
Luna: Did you hear?  
Neville: I did. Are we closing the shops early?  
Luna: I escorted my last one out  
Neville: Meet me at the Back door. I’ll clear the green house and turn the sign.  
Luna: It could be hours  
Neville: That’s why we are supposed to go by BB for coffee and snacks  
Luna: Do you know what to get?  
Neville: I have a list

Theo: You done?  
Daphne: Just shut things down  
Theo: We have to go to the cottage before we meet everyone  
Daphne: Why?  
Theo: We rode the Harley to school and We have things we have to take with us  
Daphne: Oops  
Theo: Is the stuff we need to take gathered together?  
Daphne: It should be by the garden door  
Theo: When did you get it together  
Daphne: After Friday night… she looked ready to pop then  
Theo: And Ron looked ready to drop  
Daphne: Meet you at the door?  
Theo: Be there in five

Ginny: Everybody home?  
Luna: Five more minutes  
Daphne: Pulling in now  
Ron: Not going home ever  
Harry: Put up your mobile… go back to your wife and daughter  
Ron: Thank you all for being here. We are so blessed  
Neville: Where else would we be?  
Ginny: Family by blood and by choice  
Luna: We love you all  
Daphne: Chess Club for life  
Harry: Good night everyone  
Ginny: Just one more thing…

Luna: The most perfect picture!  
Daphne: Rose is perfect  
Theo: She needs a helmet and a jacket  
Harry: My niece is perfect  
Ginny: My friends are insane  
Neville: Come by the greenhouse before you take her home  
Ron: Thank you all… why Nev?  
Neville: There is a new rose in the greenhouse named for your rose. The first bush goes home with you


End file.
